The present invention relates to transducer mounts and particularly those transducer mounts which provide flexible medium stabilization for enhancing transducing operations.
For successful magnetic recording, particularly at high densities, such as employed in storage apparatus for use with digital computers and data communication links, there should be a predictable constant spacing between a record medium and a transducer over a wide range of operating parameters. Since such spacing has a substantial effect on the fringing flux pattern and, hence, the resolution of the sensing and recording on the record medium, the predictable constant spacing is a key element in a successful magnetic recorder. Unfortunately, in flexible media storage apparatus, the interaction of many parameters has a substantial effect on the predictability and maintainability of such desired constant spacing. The parameters affecting such spacing include the stabilizer contour, penetration of the stabilizer into the record medium, the relative speed between the transducer and the record medium; in a disk recorder, the radial position of the transducer; the medium parameters, such as flexibility, thickness, etc.; the orientation or angle of attack of the stabilizer and transducer with respect to the record medium; the size of the stabilizer/transducer assembly; plus environmental factors such as temperature and humidity.
For ensuring constant spacing between the medium and the transducer, it is preferred that the stabilizer and transducer penetrate or "dimple" into the flexible record medium. When the present invention is being practiced in the apparatus shown in Griffiths et al, supra, stabilizer penetration into the plane of a disk can push the flexible disks together. Resulting contact results in some small radially directed rubbing. Such rubbing, even though of limited extent, can cause wear between the backing disks resulting in debris and degradation of recording apparatus performance. Accordingly, it is desired that the penetration should be controlled, preferably limited, while maintaining the predictable constant spacing.
Another aspect of stabilizer penetration is the loss of stabilization in a single disk apparatus as shown in Lawrence et al, supra. At the outer radial portion of a single record disk, penetration has a greater tendency to reduce the stabilizing effect of the backing plate than at an inner radius. Therefore, the radial position of the transducer has a material effect on the medium-to-transducer spacing, particularly so in single disk apparatus.
Some apparatus have employed air pumps (vacuum, pressure or a combination thereof) to accurately control transducer to medium spacing. Such air pumps add expense to the construction and operating costs of storage apparatus. It is desirable if such costs can be eliminated by obviating their requirement.